Paralyzed
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: 'From the moment that Stiles had fallen on top of Derek, the elder werewolf knew that he wasn't going to be comfortable.' Rated T for reference and language. Sterek fluff! Based on Season 2, Episode 10 Fury .


Sure, I know it's a little short, but I like it :) As soon as I was finished watching the episode, I went into Sterek shipping mode and started typing! Enjoy!

* * *

From the moment that Stiles had fallen on top of Derek, the elder werewolf knew that he wasn't going to be comfortable. Stiles was just so... annoying to him. Stiles was four years younger than him. Stiles was perfect in every way. Stiles was, well, Stiles. He tried his hardest to move to push the teen off of him, especially when he felt an arousing feeling that was _not _supposed to. But he was paralyzed, unable to shove Stiles off of his now wanting body. Stiles's scent was entering his nose, clouding his senses. Thankfully, Matt had pulled him off, but when his boot closed around Stiles's throat, Derek was fighting the urge not to show the anger that he felt for his mate's pain. It hurt him to think that Matt could easily kill Stiles during any second. And Derek wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.

As they lay there in silence, just listening to Matt's and Scott's conversation, Matt held up his shirt and displayed his changing flesh, causing Stiles and Derek to exchange a 'holy hell' look. But Derek could have stared into Stiles's eyes forever. Not that he wanted to. Okay, maybe the awkward teen had started to grow on him during the past few months. Never, in Derek Hale's life, would he ever admit that he had a scratch of feeling for Stiles.

It was almost too much to worry about. With Scott almost getting himself killed everyday; with Derek's uncle, Peter, having his own little resurrection party, all thanks to Lydia; with Jackson running around looking like a lizard and obeying Matt as he commands him to kill people; and now Stiles. Derek could handle almost anything, but putting Stiles in danger almost made him go weak. Weak? He thought. If he could move, he would probably smack himself in the face. Derek Hale was most definitely not weak. Especially when it came to Stiles; Derek had to be strong for Stiles. Why was everything about Stiles, now? Wasn't he in peril? But he was lying next to Stiles.

He was barely paying attention as the smart, yet annoying, teen tried to make sense of Matt's kanima-like skin. He was coming close to being lost in Stiles's voice. It was like velvet as it rolled off of his tongue. Well, super fast paced velvet that's missing a daily Adderall dosage. Whatever the case was, Derek liked Stiles's voice. He even used it as a distraction when he dug his nails into his leg to speed up his body's healing process. The oh-so-many times that he had dreamed of that voice in his ear, those hands on his body, those eyes staring into his.

Derek's eyes widened as he began to wiggle his own toes. Excitement began to fill him. Finally, he would be able to get out of that mess and actually be useful. All those minutes that he lay there next to Stiles, waiting for the toxins to fully exit his system, he wanted to just stare into his eyes to ensure the teen that everything was okay; that they would be out of the situation soon. It had taken Derek until almost losing Stiles to realize his true feelings for him, and when they got out of the police station safely, he was going to show Stiles just what he'd been missing.

Before Derek fully sat up, he looked Stiles in the face. "When all of this is over, I'm stopping by your place." Then, he leaned in and placed his lips over Stiles's, putting everything into the kiss as he possibly could without getting carried away. When he pulled back, he took note of the utter shock and pleasure that took over the young teen's features. Smiling in accomplishment, Derek stood and looked down at his mate. "And Stiles? For God's sake, don't do anything stupid." After that, Derek ran towards Matt's scent, hoping and praying that Stiles would get out of there safely.

* * *

I'll make you guys a deal. If I get enough favorites and reviews, I'll write about what happens when Derek meets up with Stiles. Sound good? Read and review!


End file.
